


Предвестник

by Neitent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, Gothic, Horror, Medieval Medicine, Plague
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Годрик укрывается от грозы в мрачной церкви в заброшенной деревне. Там темно, там душно и сыро, и свет не проходит через витражи





	Предвестник

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено Ledi-Alucard, спасибо за накур и волшебные иллюстрации: «Целители мирозданья»  
> https://i.imgur.com/6VdPGkWl.png и https://i.imgur.com/yg1lIDUl.png  
> Спасибо Oriella за отбечивание!  
> Работа для fandom Horror 2017

Звонко хрустнула ветка под копытом коня. Закричала разбуженная до срока сова. Испуганный зверек пересек тропу и исчез в чаще. 

Его господин, благородный герцог — храни его Господь! — ждал вестей. И добрую весть торопился привести ему Годрик: у сына его, храброго воина и доброго христианина, будет славная жена Рогнеда — золотые косы, ясные глаза, острый ум. И девица, и ее отец — оба были рады послам.

Почему бы не поспешить? Проехать неспешно по ночному весеннему лесу, подремать в светлой роще — и вернуться домой до смены стражи. И будет праздник, и будет охота, и пир горой. 

Но пугал лес дикими звуками и непогодой, мазнула крылом по опушке плаща летучая мышь — тварь богопротивная, холодная и злая. Что выгнало ее из убежища до темноты? Кто, кто захохотал в лесной чаще? Может, лейинь, которого люди видели возле Радомско?

Конь — молодой и горячий — испугался запахов леса, шарахнулся от тени. Волки? Нет, нет, сытая весна сейчас, зачем волкам выходить на тропу? Отъелись на молодых зайцах и токующих куропатках, ушли прочь от людского жилья. Тропа петляла промеж чахлых кустов, почти исчезала в траве — и вновь бежала тонкой нитью. Солнце только клонилось к закату — почему же был так неприветлив, так недружелюбен лес? И казалось, что недруг где-то рядом, что нечистый облюбовал эти края. 

«Не та тропа» — признал наконец Годрик. Где же он ошибся? Свернул с тракта не там, отвлекся, пропустил развилку. 

Мог бы и раньше сообразить, что короткий путь через лес к замку утоптали бы и пешие, и всадники. Что же теперь — поворачивать назад, к остальным? Так все одно — не успеет до темноты. Говорил ведь дядя: «Не торопись. Выйдем все вместе на рассвете, к вечерне, если будет милость Господня, доберемся». 

И вот — начала портиться погода, пожелтел, потемнел белый свет, словно ночь до срока сошла на землю. И чего не воротился с тракта, когда заметил тяжелую тучу вдали? Свернул бы на главную дорогу — разве не нашлось бы на ней деревни, где за пару монет приютили бы путника? 

Знай Годрик наперед — может, и не поехал бы вовсе. Но как угадать? Не в тягость весенним ветрам перегнать стадо туч, легко, быстро ломается погода. Поздно. Теперь уже поздно. Замолкли звери, зашумел затаившийся в кустах ветер, склонились вершины старых деревьев и зашелестели испуганные осины. Без страха перебежала тропу молодая кабаниха, и долго ее недовольное фырчанье и топот отдавались по затихшему лесу. Все торопились, все искали убежища, один Годрик растерянно стоял посредь леса. Ударили первые капли — пересидеть? Спрятаться под елью, осенить себя крестным знамением от нечисти и тьмы. 

И поднялся ветер — словно табун, только что мирно шедший на водопой, испугался и сорвался в галоп. В такую погоду нет большей радости, чем нестись во весь опор против ветра, смеяться, вымокнуть насквозь. И чтобы с лаем рядом бежал пес, и чтобы дома ждал конюх с теплой попоной наготове, и служанка протопила камин, и ждали на кухне горячее вино и сочное мясо. 

И вдвойне печальнее от того, что понимаешь — ждут тебя этим вечером только холод, сырость и тоскливое бдение под деревом до рассвета.

Прорвала небесный свод зарница — на посветлевшем на миг небе Божьим знамением проступили шпиль и крест.

Почему раньше не заметил?

Церковь. Кров. Люди.

«Вот. Зря боялся. В грозе, в беде, да будет путнику помощь» — сказал бы дядя. Да где он сейчас — дядя? В тепле трактира — и да будут его племяннику в эту ночь кров и пища.

Годрик пришпорил коня и по дождю поскакал к церкви. Хлестали по плечам ветви: «Не иди». Наползли на дорогу тяжелые валуны: «Не надо». Кусты клонились и преграждали путь: «Стой!»

Заброшено было общинное поле. Сочная крапива и сорные травы перемежались островками тощего овса, пробивался молодой орешник сквозь бурьян. Не пахали здесь и не сеяли. Не радовались воде гуси, не лаял пес. Только разбуженный филин уныло отозвался с чердака дома на отшибе.

Река вздулась весенним половодьем, вышла из берегов, и зарос бочаг, и тосковала над течением водяная мельница с сорванным колесом. Годрик перевел коня за поводья по полусгнившему мосту, — крошились под копытами рыжей трухой бревна — и за стеной прошлогодней сухой травы, за заболоченной низиной вид открылся тяжелый и безрадостный. Погорели дома, замок на пригорке почернел и просел, крыша провалилась, и под дикими углами кренились тяжелые стены — от времени ли? От страха? От пламени? От гнева Господня? 

В ужасе сгрудились могильные плиты к ограде церковного кладбища, и одинокое надгробие — самоубийца под ним покоился? Еретик? — прибился к остальным в поисках защиты. Неровные, сточенные за века камни: мох и лишайник, скорбь и плач — все сметены неведомой силой и сторожит их высохшее дерево с кривыми ветвями. Только и ждешь, что в недобром месте грузно сядет на изломанную ветвь ворон — вестник нечистого — и изречет хулу. 

Что же здесь случилось?

Снова полыхнула молния. 

Почему ж не сиделось ему в тепле таверны? «Молодой, пусть едет, — махнул рукой пан Йозеф, выпивший с утра довольно пива, — коли охота ему трястись ночью через лес. Время сейчас мирное».

Ох, и вспомнить бы, чей замок это был и чья деревня! Много их вдоль речушек в лесах. Чей-то род прервался, а чей-то захирел, кого взяла война, а кого мор. Богатое селение у реки, замок, храм, дерево у церкви — все казалось знакомым, здесь они бывали с отцом. Замок тогда показался маленькому Годрику чистым и светлым, плясали и пели крестьяне, радовались урожаю, а дерево у церкви было полно сил.

Сейчас дурным сном обернулось место. И воздух стал как на болоте.

…И смерть, и крест на ближайшем доме. 

Чума!

Пустая, мертвая, чумная деревня. Годрик осенил себя крестным знамением. Провалились крыши, опустели дворы, ушли из проклятого места оставшиеся в живых. Обгорели дома — может, чтобы не пошло дальше поветрие, пожар устроили соседи, а может, то Господь наслал молнию. Огонь прошел по главной улице, и торчали обгоревшие остовы, и стояли дома на пути Годрика полуразрушены и печальны. Ни одной уцелевшей крыши. Ни единого гостеприимного крыльца.

Уехать бы, но — в такую грозу? Ярый ветер пригибал ветви к земле, затихший было дождь вновь лил в полную силу. Говорят, в грозу воинство небесное бьется с нечистыми ордами. Из леса доносились крики разбуженных бесов — или то ветер гулял в ветвях? Опасно идти. Но и оставаться в этом месте не хотелось.

Полыхнула еще одна молния, мироздание сотряслось от грома гнева Господня. И в желтом предзакатном мареве над краем леса поднялась стая птиц — то буря пожинала свой урожай. Негоже в такую погоду гулять по лесу: накликаешь беду.

— Пошли, укроемся в церкви, — Годрик огладил мокрый бок коня и потянул за поводья. Но тот уперся — ни в какую, никакой силой не сдвинуть! — Глупый, пошли, давай!

Снова содрогнулась земля — и конь рванул прочь, сбив Годрика с ног. Как догнать? Ох, и верное имя ему дали — Воленс: гордый, непослушный, упрямый! Ничего не боялся прежде, а от грозы сбежал. Не сломал бы ногу, не простыл бы! Потерять доброго друга не в битве, а в никчемной поездке — горе и позор, позор и горе.

Мокрый, грязный, злой Годрик поднялся на ноги и по вязкой грязи и острым камням пошел к церкви, нависающей над местом скорби. Если буря скоро не уляжется, да будет дом Божий его прибежищем до рассвета. 

Но имя этому месту было: запустение. Отсырели врата, ржа поела металл, доски соединили в себе все беды заброшенного жилья: погнили, рассохлись на солнце, отсырели. Годрик отворил дверь, и на голову посыпалась труха. И так темно оказалось внутри, так тяжко!

Нартекс пустовал, забытый, и не освещало пламя свечей темный зал, не плясало на пыльных неровных стеклах. Поселилась гниль в растворе и на стенах, испортила двери и лавки. Все, все прахом пошло без хозяина. И пел ветер злую песню в выбитом окне. Разлетелись по полу расколотые куски витража. Годрик поднял с пола уцелевший фрагмент, — расписной круг в свинцовом обрамлении — глянул на просвет. Красиво. Как же здесь было красиво прежде! 

Но пришла смерть. И воздух стал ладан и сырость: дух заброшенной церкви.

Годрик снял отяжелевший плащ, да и оставил на лавке. Положил в поясную сумку осколок витража. 

Как зябко здесь было — стылый отголосок минувшей зимы. Сколько лет не согревало воздух тепло десятков единоверцев, не грели душу слова проповеди и торжественное звучание органа. 

В доме старосты, в любом другом приюте Годрик разогрел бы тело воинскими упражнениями, но в церкви — разрешил бы пастор? Не грех разжечь костер из брошенной хозяйской утвари, грешно ли — из церковной? Годрик высунулся наружу — дождь лил стеной, злой ветер гонял по кладбищу сорванную где-то тряпку. В ближайшем доме, полускрытом за водяной завесой, ржал конь, звал к себе. Или показалось. Конечно же показалось.

Слова молитвы не шли на ум. Сбивала с толку гроза, тревожила разум, тени в углу казались живыми — враг рода человеческого вошел в оскверненную святыню? В такие минуты и следовало бы молиться вдесятеро прилежно и истово. 

Не получалось. Путались слова, сбивались мысли. Слишком тревожно было на душе для молитвы, слишком неспокойно и холодно для сна. Годрик поднялся на ноги. Может, в молельном зале под высокими колоннами он ощутит былую благодать? Может, нет там гнетущего духа запустения, может, там не так пугает буйство природы? Что ждет внутри, за рассохшимися дверями, в кромешной тьме? 

Там могли быть чума и смерть; останки тех, кто тщетно искал прибежища в Божьем доме.

Могли быть тишина и покой.

Легко отозвались ржавые петли, словно служка только утром капнул на них лампадного масла.

Хлад и тлен. Капала вода через прохудившуюся крышу и наполняла лужу у двери. 

Сквозь шум непогоды грезились шорохи и движение по углам, тихие разговоры. И поблескивали в воздухе тонкие паутинки. Годрик повел в воздухе рукой. Показалось? Будто бы не тягучие нити, а невесомые волоски колкого льда повисли в воздухе. Да, показалось, наверное, показалось.

Сквозь шум грозы гулко отзывались шаги по захоронениям — затертым, засыпанным сором каменным плитам во славу дарителей и благочестивых господ. И не различить было во тьме их имен и деяний, некому было помянуть в молитве добрых христиан. 

Не светлым, не радостным вышел путь к тусклому распятию; показался он дорогой на эшафот. И в конце этого пути не ждала Годрика радость: сырость и запустение сделали свое дело. Крест покосился, растрескался, осыпались краски. Молнии терзали небо, но ни единой толики света не проходило сквозь свинцовые стекла, оставались темными высокие своды. Алтарь был мрачен и сер. Мрачен и сер был весь храм. 

И только на полу вдоль витражей белели тонкие мышиные кости.

Годрик опустился на колени, но благие слова тяжелыми каплями свинца и ртути разбивались о камни. Словно вместо молитвы возносил он хулу — и бесчисленные глаза судили и казнили разом. 

— Могучий Архангел Михаил, славный предводитель небесного воинства…

Мелькали отблески грозы в витражах. Сквозняк принес запах чеснока, мешающийся с ладаном и камфарой. 

Эхо без стыда и без смысла вторило и словам молитвы, и звукам грома.

— …будь рядом с нами в тяжелом сражении, которое нам приходится вести против князей и сил, повелителей этого темного мира, против злых духов!

Слышит ли небо его слова? Явится ли ангел со рдеющим мечом к тому, чей дух так слаб?

Звенели витражи под ударами ветра — старые стекла, старая церковь. Где хозяин, что прикажет выправить стекла, где тот мастер, что возьмется за работу? Сколько лет лежал на полу нартекса разбитый кусок неба, и не было никого, кто навел бы порядок.

Быть бы Годрику сильнее духом, продолжить бы молитву, но слабо сердце смертного. А ведь нельзя поддаваться дьявольским козням. Пусть за каменным стенами бушует стихия, он внутри, он в безопасности, беда минёт — и вместе с Воленсом они направятся домой. Быть может, если разожжет он огонь, это место станет тем, чем было изначально, — местом для радости, местом, где поет душа. Крысы не тронули жировых свечей в медных подсвечниках — к добру ли? 

С треском, дымом занялось пламя на пыльном фитиле. И — дивное дело! — слабый свет спугнул грозу, и стало тихо, словно дождь остался далеко-далеко.

— Когда свеча горит, то и на душе… — как гулко, как испуганно перекатывался голос по пустому и холодному залу! — …на душе спокойно. 

Не было на душе спокойно. Почти погасло и вновь вспыхнуло пламя под порывом ветра, и прохладный воздух принес запахи чеснока и камфоры. Зря он зажег свет. Пламя свечи загнало тени в углы, и оттуда они щерились тысячами невиданных дьявольских рыл. Даже распятие проступало зловещим силуэтом. Даже благородные витражи не несли успокоения.

— Да не убоюсь я зла…

Алым горели стекла. Как поле после сечи — безжалостной, бесчестной; не благородной битвы, но бессмысленной резни до последней живой души, без сострадания к божьим тварям, без разбору — старик ли, девица ли, младенец ли. 

Как же ярко отражалось пламя в стекле! Но диво: от рдеющего витража — геенны огненной, адского пламени, рек кровавых — на камень пола не падало и тусклого отблеска. По-прежнему сумеречно было здесь, и только нездешним огнем пылали окна, и изображенное на них ускользало от разума, от взгляда. Почему же свет казался кровавым, если изображено было среди чистейшего голубого неба Святое семейство?.. Нет, то святой Вацлав с копьем и мечом охранял родные земли. Или же… Годрик отшатнулся, осенил себя крестным знамением. Стекляшки вертелись калейдоскопом цветных осколков.

Зарябило в глазах, покачнулся мир. 

От спертого ли воздуха потемнело перед глазами? Святая икона — сияющие внутренним светом благие лица — рассыпалась на осколки, и явился вместо нее темный птичий лик. Вестник Черной смерти, тот, кто предвещает беду и оглашает приговор. Не видать глаз за круглыми очками. Но чуял, всей кожей чуял Годрик: страшный чумной доктор, горевестник, смотрит на него. И был Годрик исчислен и взвешен.

Густо чадила свеча — откуда же взялось столько дыма? — и дым стелился по стеклу, но вместо того, чтобы выпасть копотью, просачивался в толщу стекла, закручивался прихотливыми завитками и клубился понизу — живой и тяжелый. И выжег этот дым все краски; истаяло лазуревое небо и пожухла земля. Только вдоль линий оплетки пылали как свежие раны алые росчерки.

Слишком живым, слишком настоящим был рисунок! Непроглядно черны были тяжелые одежды чумного доктора: будто и не темное стекло в свинцовом убранстве, но настоящий лоскут провощенной ткани. Раскаленным металлом зажглись стекла очков — и словно в колдовской книге с живыми картинками нарисованный доктор воздел руки. Запели паутины-льдинки звонким ангельским хором.

Годрик попятился — осколки стекла в воздухе звенели самой тонкой мелодией и осыпались алмазной пылью. Шаг, другой — не слушались ноги, он запнулся о скамейку, а когда поднялся вновь, перед ним вновь был неясный лик — святой Войцех? Кружили, сбивали с толку стекляшки в окне.

Показалось? Или же то игры нечистого, ему забава — смутить слабый дух человеческий.

Бежать, бежать из проклятого места! Что ему гроза, если нечистый пробрался в самое сердце оскверненного храма? Пусть сечет ливень и град, пусть обрушатся ветви и пожрут лесные звери — все выдержит.

Бежать от колдовской ловушки, и дыхание мешалось с перекатывающимся под церковными сводами перезвоном, прочь, прочь, к приоткрытой двери! Между рядами скамеек, хватаясь руками за спинки, не смотреть на витражи. Выход был так близко, Годрику бы оказаться прямо перед ним, но — 

Распятие. 

Алтарь.

Роза над ним — и кружатся в ней цветные куски стекла, вращается целый мир, замкнувшийся для Годрика подобно Уроборосу. Беги, не беги — нет несчастному спасения. Дверь останется недостижима — и наглухо затворена. 

Не отводя глаз от начавшего рассыпаться лика Спасителя, Годрик пополз, не оборачиваясь, по полу — первый ряд скамеек, второй, третий, вот… Звонко хрустели под ногами крысиные черепа, ладони сокрушали тонкие, как прутки, ребра.

Получится обмануть морок, одурачить нечистую силу?

Годрик развернулся, только когда уперся спиной в холодный камень — и вновь встретился взглядом с чумным доктором. И был Годрик вновь напротив окна, под самой стеной, и дверь была — вот, рядом, в трех рядах скамей. Дюжина шагов до спасения. Как ни беги. Как ни иди. Вымеряй каждый шаг. Смотри прямо или не смотри вовсе. Дверь оставалась недостижима. И так же недостижимы были свечи, пламя которых дало власть проклятым витражам. И смеялся бес над слабостью человека, попавшегося в его тенета.

Написанный свинцовыми красками доктор воздел руки — и с его пальцев сорвались стеклянные нити. Повинуясь выверенным, уверенным жестами, они били точно в цель: рвали одежду, хватали за волосы, пробирались под кожу. Жалили. Слаба одна стрела, но и армия падёт под смертоносным роем.

Годрик нырнул под скамью, отдышался. Что он увидит теперь, когда высунется наружу? Алтарь? Выход — близкий, но недоступный? Прямо перед его глазами на потемневшем дереве сиденья мальчишеской рукой процарапан был срамной уд — глубоко, с тщанием. Когда-то здесь жили люди, и было светло и тихо, и скучали на воскресной службе неугомонные мальчишки.

Господи, спаси и помилуй! Что сделать, как спастись от козней? Ведь даже солнце ещё не село, а нечистый уже торжествует. Доживет ли он до рассвета? В мертвой деревне не кричит утром петух, изгоняя Дьявола. Откуда же ждать спасения? Человек мал и слаб. Что может меч против звонкого стекла и злых чар? Но пояс оттягивал тяжелый кошель — и мог сгодиться к делу. Только бы выждать момент.

…Коптила и трещала свеча. И можно было на миг обмануться, проверить, что это морок и сон…

Стрела прилетела сзади и срезала с фитиля нагар.

Годрик обернулся. 

На другом витраже другой чумной доктор подсыпал нарисованный порошок в нарисованную реторту, согреваемую нарисованным огнем. Пламя — три осколка рыжего стекла в свинцовых рамках — плясало как живое. 

И третий, третий явил себя миру, и имя ему было Голиаф, ибо казался он велик и грозен в своем окне. Перед ним на высокой подставке лежала книга, и ненастоящие руки дьявольского алхимика творили над ней неведомые знаки. 

Доктора сошлись вместе, и Годрик решил: вот, пора! Зло замахнувшись, он швырнул кошель в самый клубок змеиный — скопище демонических докторов. Верно кинул, точно — и зазвенело выбитое окно совсем в другой стороне, а враги словно бы и не заметили его атаки. С их пальцев тянулась в настоящий мир стеклянная паутина. Храм превратился из божьего места в паучье гнездо, и бился Годрик в нем пойманной мухой.

Разбить одну стекляшку — невелика беда, ничтожен подвиг. Но как прутики сильны в связке, так и мириады стеклянных нитей запросто не расколоть, не разделить, не победить. Только и оставалось, что отступать к стене, чтобы дать последний бой, помереть с честью, лицом к врагу. 

В звоне стекла звучал смех злых голосов. Чумные доктора праздновали победу, радовались добыче. Годрик поднял глаза на ближайший витраж — торжественный и яркий.

Несвятая троица докторов склонилась над деревянной куклой. Слаженно двигаясь в своем еретическом ритуале, они достали с пояса колбы, три раствора — небесная синь, зелень земной травы, адское пламя. 

И кукла меж них воспарила в яростном сиянии. 

Как свет может быть подобен тьме? Исходил он от самой куклы, светил, но не освещал. Такой близкий — только руку протяни.

Доктора в звоне стекла зашептали слова заклятий. 

И воспарил Годрик, словно эта кукла, безвольный и покорный их власти, опутанный светящимися изнутри нитями, ставшими прочнее канатов, крепче цепей.

Доктора кивали: хорошо, всё правильно. Скоро. Очень скоро. Свет разгорался все ярче, звон и перешептывание нарастали, стекали по стеклянным тросам гудением и звоном, и вибрация отдавалась в ушах громче звона колоколов, сильнее набата. 

Мир вращался, и Годрик, покорный их воле, ясно видел только одно: куклу, над которой творят алхимические чары. Куклу, слившуюся с ним. Колбы на поясе докторов хранили в себе растворы всех красок мира, и когда Годрика через куклу омывали в них, он умирал и заново рождался. Горел в лихорадке, был исцелен и горел вновь, а доктора смеялись и яростно спорили. 

И пробиты были его ладони, пробиты стопы — он провис безвольный и слабый. Стрелы вонзались в плечи и бедра. Слаб, повержен, распят. И кружился мир — пропали распятие и дверь, потеряли смысл верх и низ. Остался только калейдоскоп витражей: доктора, чудовищные приборы, стеклянные сердца и нарисованные крысы, кажущийся настоящим чеснок и фальшивый свинец в фальшивом тигле. Каждый кусок стекла стал его врагом и норовил войти под кожу. Каждая стрела несла запахи камфоры и драгоценных масел. Доктора собирали капли его крови и частицы его кожи. И в чудовищную ненастоящую реторту собирался черный дым, и возгонялся на огне, и готов был он потечь по тончайшей трубке прямо в сердце Годрика. 

И все же, все же в Годрике достало воли на один-единственный рывок — воистину, никогда не теряет человек надежды! Трубка с тягучей черной смолой ударила в бок, надсадно взвыла и сломалась. Казалось — ерунда! Казалось — сколько нитей уже раскололось! 

Но звон и дрожь потекли по сломанной трубке к окну. Дрожал в поясной сумке и подобранный осколок витража.

Стеклянный мир осыпался осколками. Разбежались крысы, разлетелись колдовские устройства. Исчезли доктора.

Остался только Годрик — и горящие живым огнем витражи, так близко, что можно коснуться рукой. 

Но если это пламя такое настоящее, как эти дьявольские доктора, то почему он по-прежнему чувствует сырость и холод? Дьявольский морок все это и козни нечистой силы. Если разбить стекла теперь — он освободится?

Годрик коснулся стекла. Неровная его поверхность была теплой, и прилипали к ней пальцы — как к перезрелым сахарным ягодам. Нет — горячей как сладкая карамель, которой кухарка только что полила десерт. Раскаленным: расплавленное стекло. Но плавился в этом жаре сам Годрик. Его рука прикипела — растворилась в этом пламени. Стала сама пламенем, стала горячей и прозрачной.

Огонь поднялся по кости. 

Он — воин. Он — мужчина. но невыносимо сгорали его кости и обращались в новую суть — стеклянные трубки, и жар их переплавил его плоть как руду, яро и беспощадно. 

Вон он — огонь во плоти. Гуситам на костре уготована смерть милосерднее. И он — другой, новый — смутно видит храм в свете свечей. Умер ли он? Жив ли? Оставил ли земную юдоль?

*** 

И вот он — часть витража. Ясным днем в лучах солнца его мир становился прозрачен и тонок, и тени безумных докторов находили свой путь — на запах? Какой запах у стекла? — в узорах витража, призрачными силуэтами скользили меж свинцовой оплётки — единственной опоры полупрозрачного мира. Как маяк в тумане, та помогала и Годрику не потеряться в полупрозрачном мире стекла и бликов, где даже жаркое извечное Солнце стало едва различимым образом.

Прочные линии каркаса. Тонкие полоски узоров. Ничего не видать вдали — так глубина самой чистой реки охраняет свои тайны, так дымка размывает очертания башен замка на горизонте. 

И — слабая, осыпающаяся полоска, его защита и спасение — она облетает минута за минутой, разрушается от едких паров. Алхимические растворы почти готовы…

Тесный, крошечный, слепой мир. Чрез него проходит, не согревая, солнечный свет. Годрик живет в нем, зажатый в углу, на стыке рисунка, в границах, очерченных им в первую ночь. Он покинул телесный мир. Он тонок, хрупок и пуст. 

Вечная прохлада. Ни жажды, ни голода, ни сна. Только слабость, ибо силы его тела выпивают жадные стекла, и дуновение его плоти питает темные клубы дыма. 

И нет запахов в стеклянном мире, кроме тонких, всепроникающих, бесконечных ароматов чеснока, камфоры и розмарина.

Странны там звуки. Они едва узнаваемы, они отдаются звоном и дрожью по всему телу. Если постараться, то можно отличать крик совы от конского ржания. Спутать его с ударами ветра, который теперь такой же звук, такой же гул и звон.

Причудливо там время. Смутно различны в его Чистилище оттенки: золото рассвета, белый и ровный тон белого дня, теплый сумрак вечера.

Порой ночью, когда свет луны отражается от темных стекол, можно увидеть мир снаружи — такой родной, такой непохожий на призрачное существование витражей. Теперь для Годрика этот мир составлен из мельчайших частей мозаики, спаянных призрачными нитями свинца. Зернистый и нечеткий. 

Вот — дерево, ссохшееся и скрюченное, и на его ветви садятся лишь вороны чернее ночи. Но и те — мертвы, и белеют кости тонких птичьих лапок, и в провалах глазниц черви откопошились много лет назад и тоже исчезли. 

Вот — кладбище. И могилы на нем неспокойны: в дело идет любой отголосок жизни, любая ничтожная частица имеет свое назначение и смысл, и тают в стекле черепа, и обращаются кость и плоть сначала в жижу, а затем — в алые, черные, зеленые стекла. 

Далеко за пределы церкви раскинулись стеклянные нити, и в неверном свете луны наливаются они светом алой крови, тянут жизненные соки из округи.

Дьяволовы стекла, будь они прокляты! 

Вот — конь, что пасется на кладбище, мерзнет, голодает на тощей траве, пьет воду из ручья, не уходит от хозяина, но и не приближается к своей погибели. И раскрывается колючим, зубастым цветком его рот, широко разверзнут зев — распахнута пасть, и идет вдоль шеи ряд острых клыков, и хватает воробьев с веток бесконечно длинный язык. 

Но этот искаженный мир лучше того, что сокрыт внутри храма. Там темнота. Там призрачный свет луны просачивается через витражи. И там, внутри, воет и бьется его тело. 

Оно — не он. Оно по-прежнему плавится в тигле. Мечется и бьется, рвет на себе волосы и горящую невидимым огнем плоть, спотыкается о плиты, цепляется за скамьи и даже не пытается подняться на ноги, ползает и бьется. Медленно и неохотно затягиваются раны, и, быть может, под рваной одеждой видны бубоны. И рука его — стекло, и плавится тело в новую сущность. 

И это — он. 

В закатный час, когда становился виден божий мир и власть зазеркалья велика, — ибо прозрачное стекло слабо и беспомощно — тогда кукловоды творят свою алхимию, и торжеством пылают их стеклянные глаза. В тот час марионетка плоти идет по храму к луже в углу. И там на четвереньках, как животное, пьет воду, дабы на краткий миг облегчить свои страдания. 

В миг, когда Годрик вошел в витраж, он не понимал, кто он и что он, не знал, на что себя обрек. Очень скоро заскользили в плоти стекла рубленые и четкие фигуры дьявольских докторов. К нему. Его оплетали стеклянные трубки, новую стеклянную плоть разъедали едкие растворы, царапали порошки из пыли звезд. Он пытался кричать, рвал свое ненастоящее горло, рычал: «Кто вы? Изыдите! Чего вы от меня хотите? Да будьте вы прокляты!» — и голос бессмысленно, горько звенел. 

И пока горела проклятая свеча, этот звонкий мир был ярок и реален. Казалось даже: еще немного — и будешь спасен, еще немного — и вырвешься на волю. Но доктора только смеялись над тем, как он бился меж свинцовых оков, готовых сомкнуться на его теле. Смеялись, когда он смог освободиться и нашел себе прибежище — скромный завиток в самом верху окна.

Тогда размягшим как воск свинцом — вот и весь остаток найденного куска витража — он запечатал вход и приготовился держать оборону.

Время шло, и Годрик понимал: не в крепости он. Не в засаде. Но в заточении, на которое себя обрек. 

И некуда было спешить докторам. Они шуршали и смеялись, перешептывались и строили новые планы. На окнах в яром пламени проступали новые и новые картины: то были люди, с великим вниманием вскрытые и разобранные, и проступали на мертвых телах знаки болезни. И были другие, где на болезнь и смерть накладывались алхимические знаки — и спорили доктора, и чертили одни знаки поверх других. И строили они новые устройства, и писали новые заклятия в тяжелую книгу.

Мерными стаканами черпали они тончайший песок. Взвешивали и переплавляли самородную медь. В реторте день ото дня темнел раствор цвета крови. Из стеклянных нитей без суеты плелись стеклянные канаты — основа нового тела, движимого алхимией. Не живого, но и не мертвого. И на членах этого тела появятся алхимические знаки, по прозрачным венам потечет жидкий свинец. И забьется, зазвенит стеклянное сердце — вместилище черной смерти. 

В шепоте ветра-перезвона слышит Годрик обещание: «Да принесешь ты мор великий. Да будет град исцелен во веки вечные. А коли величайшие мастера не сразят Черную смерть, то да будет она пировать во славу своей победы». 

Его лишили свободы, его лишают жизни. Он обратился в стекло, и не найти ему спасения, не жить как прежде. Не умереть как доброму христианину.

Почему же, почему ему отказывают даже в знании, за что он умирает?

«Зачем я вам? Что, что вы такое?» 

Они расступились, и на витраже напротив стекляшки сошлись в калейдоскопе. Они не могли — не хотели? — много говорить с ним. Но в последней своей милости они решили показать грядущее. 

Как в картинах, где в едином изображении мастер живописал весь путь святого, Годрик видел в витражах назначенное ему будущее: первая сцена — начало пути, и дух его протравят новой сутью. Вторая сцена — алхимическое преобразование, и плоть его станет сосудом. И третья сцена — странствие, и едет он в город. Задержался в пути, но смог вернуться. Все ему рады. Нарисованная сестра плачет и первой встречает его у порога. 

Он ступает навстречу синьору — и тот доволен, что Годрик жив. В такой день синьор не может гневаться на молодость и желание услужить. И когда Годрик ступает за каменные ворота крепости, следом за ним входят чумные доктора. Но люди на витражах словно бы не видят птичьих масок. Они рады горевестникам как добрым братьям. Они готовят пир в честь грядущей свадьбы — и то будет воистину чудесный праздник. Несчастные не знают, что в стеклянном сердце Годрика хранится драгоценнейший дар — чума. И когда ненастоящий Годрик целует руку своему синьору, он касается его кисти не губами, а твердым птичьим клювом. 

Да будет обречен город и его жители! 

Да будет на пиру праздник Черной смерти! 

И да будет Годрик виной и причиной каждой смерти.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Лейинь — оленеподобный демон, обитающий в лесах Лодзинского воеводства Польши, заманивающий путников в дебри и там атакующий их.  
> 2\. Нартекс — пристройка перед входом в храм.


End file.
